Happier
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: An Anna Centric Story in which Anna breaks up with Finn...and then goes in search of the one person who might be able to help her find herself again...her ex-husband Robert.
1. 01 I'm Leaving You For Me

**01\. I'm Leaving You For Me**

Finn comes home just in time to see Anna closing up her suitcase.

"Going somewhere," he asks her.

She remains silent but fumbles in the back pocket of her jeans for a key. She places it in the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry Finn but this is goodbye."

"I don't understand…I thought we were in a good place. "

"How _can_ we be if you will _not_ deal with your past? The reason you will not talk to Hayden is because you are still in love with her."

" _What? Are you crazy? "_

"Your reaction just proves my point Finn. You forget that I have been here before. I am _not_ going to let you use _me_ as an excuse to keep avoiding her. And I _certainly_ won't be your backup plan."

" _Anna…"_

"There is nothing left to say okay. I have made up my mind. I am leaving town for a while."

"Am I allowed to ask where you are going?"

"I am going to find myself again. It is not just about Hayden okay. I feel like I have lost touch with things that used to make me feel alive. I need to find my way back to _myself_ again."

"And you think we need to break up to do that?"

She takes a deep breath as she looks at him. "We don't come from the same world Finn. You are a doctor and you enjoy the day-to-day normalcy of a simple life. I am a WSB agent who was once the police commissioner and a Private Investigator…my idea of normal is defusing bombs, dodging bullets or running for my life. I'm sorry but _this_ …you and me…we _aren't_ going to work."

"How can you know that if you aren't even willing to try?"

"I _did_ try Finn…But today I woke up and I realized that something was missing in my life…I _don't_ know what that is but I owe it to myself to find out. I do _not_ want to spend the rest of my life only _half-alive._ Talk to Hayden okay…Or don't…but please do not wait for me. You would only be wasting your time."

"Is there someone else Anna?"

"As hard as this is for you to understand, this is _not_ about another person. It is not even about you or Hayden. It is about someone I should have been listening to all along… _ME_. I am leaving you for _ME._ I am finally choosing _ME_."

She opens the door to leave without another backward glance at him and soon all that is left of her is the shadow she left behind.

* * *

Robert is aroused from a deep sleep by the sound of someone knocking loudly on his door. He looks at his clock. It is just after 2 am.

 _"Do you have any idea what time it is," he grumbles._

 _"Time for you to get up and let me in,"_

the voice commands.

He would know that voice anywhere…It was the same one attached to the woman he was just dreaming about.

 _"Anna,"_ he gasps.

"Well who were you expecting, Meryl Streep?"

"Well she _does_ have good hair."

She punches him in the shoulder but he grabs her arm, pulling her into his arms immediately.

"What are you doing here Luv…this time of night no less?"

"Well if you let me in, then I'll fill you in."

He insists on carrying her luggage in but steps aside for her to enter first. She sits on the bed and he offers her a brandy. She drinks it in one swallow and then sets it on the nightstand.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"I can see that. Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"I broke up with Finn," she states.

" _What did he do?"_

"How do you know it was _him?_ "

"Because any man with a pulse would move _mountains_ to be with you… _so what did he do Luv?"_

"I am pretty sure he's still in love with his ex…"

 _"Then he's not only blind; He's stupid. And he sure as hell never deserved you._ You want me to beat him up… I will you know?"

She smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder. _Of course he would…Robert Scorpio would always defend her honor. He always had and he always would._

"I'll keep that in mind. Right now though…I really need my best friend."

"You have me…you _know_ you do."

"I need your help Robert. That is why I came to find you. You are the only person who can help me."

"What do you need Luv. You _know_ I would do _anything_ for you. _Without question._

He kisses her forehead and she smiles. _She does know that._ A part of her feels guilty for always making him prove that. A part of her knew she would make the same sacrifices for him. _It is just what best friends do._

"I need you to help me find myself again…to help me find what used to make me feel alive. I feel so lost Robert…and _you_ are the _only_ one who _knows_ how to find me. _Please help me Scorpio. Please."_

 _"Oh Luv…Of course I will help you. Of course I will._ "

 _"Thank you,_ " she cries, and his arms wrap around her immediately. He strokes her hair as she sobs into his arms. _This was his Anna. She always would be. He would do anything to help her be okay again._


	2. 02 Just To See You Smile

**02\. Just To See You Smile**

Robert brought Anna breakfast in bed the following morning. She must have been exhausted because she barely stirred when room service arrived. She slowly opens her eyes when Robert tickles her nose with the petals of a Pink Rose. Pink, of course, symbolized friendship.

"Oh Robert, It's beautiful," she says with a lazy smile. "You didn't have to order all this food."

"I wanted to. You kind of scared me last night."

She touches his cheek with her fingertip and picks up a piece of toast. "I kind of scared me too. I don't know what I would have done if I had not been able to find you."

"How _did_ you find me, by the way?"

"Do you doubt my secret weapon?"

He smiles at her knowingly. " _I_ know better than anyone _just_ how persuasive you can be," he replies. "Are you ready to talk about what happened?"

"After breakfast and a shower."

"I asked the maid to bring fresh towels for you. You take all the time you need."

"Robert…"

"What is it Luv?"

"Why are you always so good to me…I know that I hurt you the last time you showed up to rescue me…and yet, you still didn't slam the door in my face when, once again, I need your help. I would not have blamed you if you did. I am so sorry Robert. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive Luv."

"You are _much_ too kind to me. Thank you."

He kisses her forehead and then turns to look at her. " _You_ are not kind _enough_ to _yourself."_

When Anna finishes breakfast, Robert tells her he is going to give her some privacy. He comes back with a few shopping bags.

"What _is_ all of this," she asks when she walks out of the bathroom in his robe.

"That looks much better on you then it ever did on me."

"Are you flirting with me Scorpio?"

"Your single now…I'm _allowed_ to."

"You are _shameless,_ you know that? What is in the bag?"

"We are going out tonight. It is my last night in this city and I want you to remember how it feels to have a good time. I figured you could use a new gown."

"From the _looks_ of things, it's _more_ than a few gowns."

"I know you like to pick things out yourself. This way you still can."

"Can I model for you?"

"I can't think of anything I would love more."

Robert watches her walk away and he knows he made the right decision. Whatever happened between Anna and Finn had stolen her exuberance for life…the look in her eyes now was full of that old spark he used to see every day back when they were married. _That look was worth every dollar he spent._

* * *

Robert spent the next hour and a half watching Anna try on every dress in the bag. She would walk down the makeshift runway in his hotel room just like a real life model, complete with every bow.

She had always been captivating but this time, it was much more. It was as if he could see a little into what her life as a child before tragedy struck had been like. A look into what their own life could have been if they had not been 'blown up.' She was beautiful then…today she was breathtaking.

He insisted on taking pictures of her fashion show so now they were lying on his bed looking at the photographs spread out on the comforter. There was a childlike wonder in her eyes that he promised himself he would do anything to keep.

"I _knew_ you would like that one. You always did like me in Red."

"I still _do..._ Keep them all if you like them."

"Robert, you can't be serious. You must have spent a fortune on this."

"You _deserve_ to be spoiled Anna. Your smile is worth every penny. Come on; let your best friend make you smile. "

"You always _could_ Scorpio. More than anyone else, you _always_ could get me to laugh when I wanted to cry. No wonder I kept you around."

"Is that the _only_ reason?"

"You _know_ it's not. Thank you Robert. Thank you for knowing what I need."

"You don't have to thank me for listening. It is what you do when you care about someone."

 _Not everyone,_ she thinks, as she picks up the dresses. "I'm going to go hang these up. Then I think I'm ready to talk."

"I will be right here waiting Luv."

He watches her walk away and adjusts himself onto his back on the bed. He was glad she did not think his actions were extravagant. _She was single now and for the first time in both their lives, so was he._ He was not sure what that meant to either of them but he _did_ know _one_ thing…He was glad that Anna had knocked on his door last night. It just _might_ change _everything_ for them.


	3. 03 I Was Your First

**03\. I Was Your First**

Robert hands Anna a cup of tea as they sit across from each other in his hotel room.

"For your nerves," he says.

"Why are you so good to me Robert? I don't deserve it."

 _"Hey,_ " he cautioned. " _That's my best friend you are putting down."_

She took a sip of her tea and Robert took both of her hands into his. "You are a good woman Anna Devane. If Finn has put these doubts into your head, then you are better off without him. "

She smiles as she looks at him, trying to will the tears away. "How do you always do that huh? See the best in me. "

"Because there is _only_ the best to see. "

"Are you really going to tell me that you haven't seen differences in me?"

"I've seen them Anna…But I also knew you had to figure things out for yourself. It was not my job to judge you. You were doing that enough yourself. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I woke up today and when I was looking at myself in the mirror, I realized that I didn't like who I was anymore. I used to know exactly what I was working towards…I knew who the good guys and the bad guys were."

"And now you don't?" he questioned.

"Now I don't know who _I_ am anymore…who to trust…"

"You _know_ you can trust _me_ don't you?"

"That's why I came here Robert…You have been the _only_ person in my life who has not let me down…who _always_ tells me the truth, even when I don't want to hear it. I need that now Scorpio. I need to know I am not making a huge mistake."

"Anna, if you are questioning if it is the right decision, doesn't that already mean you have doubts? You came here because you wanted to find yourself…when was the last time you never had to question who you were."

She pause as she takes his hand into her own. Robert does not question it. It is what they do.

"The last time I really knew what I wanted was when I was married to you."

"It was easier then wasn't it? Back when it was you and I against the world. For a little while, we really had it all didn't we?"

"For a little while, I felt like I finally knew what being happy felt like."

"Me too," he said.

"Robert, I feel like I no longer have an identity. Back then I was your wife…I was Robin's mother…I was a P.I. What am I now? "

"You are Anna Devane…World Class Super Spy. You _never_ needed _me_ to define you Anna…you never needed _anyone._ You were the bravest person I know. What changed?"

"I don't know Robert. I _do_ know that there are things in my head that do not make sense."

"Like what? Why don't we start with that?"

"Like.. _.Peter…_ "

 _"Your son,_ " he scoffs.

"What is that Robert…why does the word sound like an insult now?"

"Because I know you Anna…and I know you _never_ would have lied to me about something like that…You are a good person Luv…you are _not_ what _he_ is. "

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you better than you know yourself. I _know_ that _I_ was your first. I know that because there are certain things that you cannot fake. "

"Robert…"

"I didn't say anything when you first brought this up because I knew that you believed what you were telling me. You had an answer for every question that I had. You will not have one for this. "

"Okay."

"I want you to tell me about your time with Faison. I am not talking about the details you already gave me. That was a list Anna. It was not a woman talking about having sex for the first time. So tell me. I want you to tell me every detail."

"Robert, _Please don't make me do this…I don't want to remember that time in my life."_

 _"Do you honestly think I really want to hear any of this…I have to."_

"Why?"

"You have a photographic memory Anna. It was one of your greatest strengths. You remember details that most people do not. I remember cases that we worked on where you could describe the most insignificant details. You even knew what things smelled like. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you do not remember every little detail of that day? Unless of course, it never happened."

"I told you everything I know Robert…"

"What about _us_ Annie…You know that I had other women before you…If I really wasn't your first then why lie about it? What would you be gaining?"

"I remember every little thing about that night Robert…Everything…"

" _I was your first,_ " he repeated. "I want to hear you say it. _You were my first Robert. My first everything."_

"Do you really think it's possible…That…"

 _"I was your first."_ he says again.

Tears filled her eyes now and he immediately reached for her hands. "It's okay to believe Anna. You _know_ that it is impossible for you to have given birth to Peter when you would have still been a virgin then. "

"Because _you_ were my first Robert. You were. _You were my first everything."_

"Now say it like you believe it Luv. "

 _"You were my first Robert Scorpio. You really were my first everything."_

He caresses her cheek with his hand…"Well there you are Luv…I knew you were in there. I missed you. Oh how I missed my Annie."

 _"Oh Robert,_ " she cried, as she fell into his embrace. _"I missed me too. I missed the woman I was with you. I liked that woman._

"There was a lot to like Devane."

Robert kissed the top of her head as she cried in his arms. They would deal with what happened next tomorrow. Tonight he was going to show the world the _real_ Anna Devane


	4. 04 Finding Her Center

**04\. Finding Her Center**

Robert admires Anna's figure flattering red dress as she comes out of the bathroom. She pairs the evening gown with a pair of black boots, and her hair cascades down her backside.

"What's the matter Scorpio…cat got your tongue," she teases.

"Words don't do your exquisite beauty justice. Every man in the room will be looking at you tonight and trying to figure out what you are doing with me."

"You exaggerate Scorpio. _You_ are the one who will be turning heads tonight. You still look as sexy as you did the first time I saw you."

"You think I'm sexy huh?"

"Maybe I do…Then again; it could be the champagne we just had."

"You want to test out that theory Devane," he challenges.

She tilts her head slightly and he reaches up to touch her cheek…the gentle caress of his fingers on her skin still eliciting that familiar jolt of electricity in her. She should have known he would still have this effect on her.

"Maybe I am a little curious," she states. _She hoped he would not catch her staring at his lips._

"Curious huh," he questions. _So this is how you want to play it Luv. Two can play at this game._ "About what?"

"About whether or not, you are still a good kisser." _I cannot believe I just said that._

She tugs him to her by his tie, her fingers tangling in his hair as their lips mingle. He tasted just as she always remembered and their bodies needed no time to reacquaint themselves with each other. Her lips parted immediately so his tongue could plunge inside. She wraps her arms around his neck and he pulls her into his arms as they crash against the wall.

Neither of them knew how long the kiss had lasted but they were perfectly aware of how their breathing seemed to speed up when it ended and how neither of them wanted to let each other go as their foreheads touched.

"Well, "he asked?

Her shy smile when she looked at him told him all he needed to know.

"I don't believe it. Is Anna Devane actually speechless?"

She blushes slightly and he kisses her forehead. "Don't worry Luv…Your secret is safe with me."

 _Where the hell did that kiss come from…and why did it feel so much like coming home again?_

"I think we better get going Scorpio. You promised me a night out."

 _Why can't she admit that she liked it?_

He wraps his arm around her shoulder as he picks up her shawl. "Then we don't have a second to waste, do we?"

"Robert?"

"What is it Luv?"

"I was wrong. You are a _hell of lot more_ than _just_ sexy."

"Is that your way of saying that you _liked_ it?"

An involuntary shiver runs down her back and she can no longer deny what just happened back in his hotel room. "I think you know it was a _hell of a lot more_ than just _'like'_ in there."

"Good. Then it wasn't just me who felt it."

She puts her hand on his chest as they wait for their cab. "I don't like it admitting this but that kiss…It was a whole hell of a lot more than I like you and to be honest it scares the hell out of me. I came here to find myself again and the next thing I know, you and I are acting like lovers."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No…and that might be even worse. My problem has never been not wanting you…it is wanting you too much. What if that is why none of my relationships ever worked out before?"

"What if it is? What are you so afraid of Anna?"

"Of losing you. Don't you get it Robert…I am terrified of going down this road and finding out that we can't make it work…Because if that happens than what chance do I have at ever being happy again. Robert I have tried so hard to find the magic that we had with other people…and every time I failed. I could not stand it if I failed again…especially with you. You are the one I can't imagine my life without."

"Oh Annie," he sighs as he tugs her against him, his arms wrapping around her waist as he holds her close.

"Maybe part of finding yourself again is finding out where you feel most at home. For me, home has never been four walls…For me; home has always been you Luv. "


End file.
